


Enjoy Right Now, Today

by lebeaus



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: After a narrow escape from Creed, Remy and Kurt spend some time together





	Enjoy Right Now, Today

There was a crash of what must’ve been trashcans as Remy walked down the streets of New Orleans. He turned too slowly and crushing pain hit Remy like a truck. He fell to the floor, hitting his head hard enough to make his vision go blurry for a second. He watched helplessly as his attacker bounded out of the darkness. He cringed as he recognized the overgrown beast that was now inches from doing whatever he wanted to him. Blood ran down from a cut above Remy’s eyebrow as clawed hands reached out on the darkness towards him. Remy reacted quickly, kicking the beast off of him and rolling to the side.

Creed growled and rolled as he hit the ground, standing back up in an instant. He bounded back towards the smaller mutant and was met with a bo staff to the head. This knocked him back but didn’t stop him. Creed was faster than Remy and definitely stronger, and Remy knew that. His brain was screaming to run but the only way to survive this encounter would be to fight until backup arrived. He changed up a rock from the ground and threw it at Victor, causing a gory mess. 

Creed looked up at Remy, his jaw hanging by sinews but healing quickly. He popped his jaw back into place and snarled. He leaped at Remy, who was lucky enough to dodge by a hair. Victor crashed into the concrete, scraping his nose across the ground. He swung around and tackled the smaller man, finally making contact. Remy yelped and Victor could smell the fear permeating the alleyway. He raised a clawed hand and then paused. He could make this quick and easy, or he could finally have some fun before the others arrived. Victor chose the second option.

Remy squirmed underneath the massive man, struggling to breathe. Creed lowered his hand to grab Remy’s face, blood trickling down his cheeks as claws pierced skin. Remy stopped moving, realizing how close his attacker’s claws were to his eyes. Creed dragged a claw across Remy’s cheek, and then forced Remy’s head to turn. He bit his tongue as he decided what to do next. He lifted his hand again, this time attempting to plunge his hand into the auburn-haired man’s chest. His fingers broke against armored clothing. Creed hissed and grabbed the collar of Remy’s chestplate. He tore it apart with relative ease, but didn’t realize Remy had freed his arm. After a sucker-punch to the face Victor threw the front of the chestplate across the alleyway.

Remy was becoming frantic, realizing his armor was the only thing keeping Creed from killing him. He began to push Victor off of him, only managing to knock the man back a few inches. Creed laughed and hit him in the head, causing Remy to shout. Victor hushed him, finally breaking his silence. 

“Now now swamp-rat, keep it down or else you’re gonna get us some unwanted attention.” Creed whispered, dragging a claw up from Remy’s navel to his collarbone. Remy felt the sting of a fresh wound run through him. He whined, but refused to let Victor have the satisfaction of causing him to shout out. Victor grumbled and pulled his hand away and then laughed. “Lemme give you somethin’ to remember me by.” he snickered before plunging a claw into Remy’s thigh. Remy yelped as he felt blood flowing freely from his leg. Creed smiled viciously and stood up, dragging Remy up with him by the neck. He slammed Remy into the wall with a satisfying thud. Remy winced but didn’t make any noise, trying to keep Creed from becoming more violent. Victor bit into Remy’s shoulder, a dull popping sound mixed with the coppery smell of blood flooding his enhanced senses.

Remy shouted for help, realizing he wouldn’t be able to get out of this alone. Creed punched him in the head with a crunch. Blood began to pour from Remy’s nose and tears involuntarily welled in his eyes as Creed bit down harder. Remy could feel everything Victor was doing. Every breath, every movement, it was all burning through him like a fever. And then there was a saving grace. Remy watched as all the hairs on Creed’s body stood on end. Creed felt it too, pulling away from Remy’s shoulder and taking a chunk of flesh with him. He loosened his grip for a second and Remy took his chance, kicking as hard as he could into Victor’s crotch. 

Lightning struck Victor as soon as Remy was out of the way. Then the smell of sulphur filled the streets. The X Men were here to help one of their own. Nightcrawler, one of Remy’s closest “colleagues” was there in an instant. He wrapped an arm around Remy who instinctively clutched onto his new companion. The two were transported to the roof of a nearby building in an instant. Kurt turned to Remy, and took in the horrific sight. Remy was bleeding from his nose, a gash in his chest, from a wound the size of his hand in his inner thigh, not to mention the chunk of flesh that had been ripped from his shoulder. Remy was shaking but still able to stand on his own. Remy lunged towards the edge of the building, leaning over the edge to see Sabretooth climbing up the side. He frantically turned to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder “How long until the Blackbird’s here? We don’t got much time.” 

Kurt laughed and placed a gentle hand on the other X Man’s shoulder “You forget who I am, mien freund.” the two were on a different roof in a moment. Remy breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the adrenaline wearing off finally. Then the pain hit him. He sat down slowly. 

“The blackbird should be here soon.” Kurt spoke “Stay here while I search for help.” Remy whined, not wanting Kurt to leave him in this state, but Kurt was gone before Remy could open his mouth. Remy watched nervously as Creed bound from rooftop to rooftop, coming closer with each passing second. He was three buildings away when the Blackbird arrived, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Remy shouted out for him as Creed began to slowly cross the concrete roof towards Remy. His heart was racing as Creed grabbed his ankle and began to drag him. Remy kicked fruitlessly at Victor’s wrist, not managing to land a single blow. All the while he screamed for Kurt, his throat becoming raw.

Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke, a look of dismay crossing his face as he realized what was happening. He pounced onto Creed, who let go of Remy In surprise. Remy frantically scrambled away, stumbling to find something to throw at the beast that was now attacking both him and his friend. He pried apart some metal object from the roof and threw it as hard as he could, shouting at Kurt to get away from him. Kurt teleported next to Remy and grabbed onto him. The two mutants were in the Blackbird in a second. Remy breathed a sigh of relief, and then winced at the pain tearing through his shoulder. 

His fellow X Men crowded him, with a few staying seated to fly the plane away. Kurt shooed them away and hurried over to one of the overhead bins. He rushed back, medical supplies and a shock blanket in hand. Remy thanked him softly as Kurt poured antiseptic onto a cottonball. Kurt gently rubbed the wound on Remy’s chest with the ball, cooing softly as Remy’s breathing started to becoming more erratic. The adrenaline was wearing off again, and this time Remy couldn’t control himself. He leaned onto Kurt’s shoulder and began to sob. Kurt rubbed a hand on his back as he hushed Remy.

He slowly pulled away from Remy, which became a struggle as Remy realized he was leaving him. Kurt softly told him he’d be back in a second and Remy nodded. He watched as Kurt crossed the plane and spoke quietly with Beast, who stood up and walked over to Remy. He raised a fuzzy blue paw to Remy’s face and looked him over. 

“Your nose may be broken, does it hurt?” Beast asked as Kurt carefully wrapped the blanket around Remy.

“Non, it don’ hurt much.” Remy lied. He couldn’t tell where the pain was coming from but his shoulder and nose hurt the worst. His thigh was bleeding less now, but the wound was deep.

Kurt sat down next to Remy, his tail wrapping and unwrapping around his leg nervously. Remy smiled weakly at Kurt and leaned on him. Kurt turned and ran a rand through Remy’s hair, anxious to be home.

The two sat there for an hour as the blackbird brought them home. Kurt helped Remy into the medbay, Remy thanked him again as he was laid down on a medical table and Jean walked into the room, Beast close behind. 

After a painful hour of stitching up wounds Remy was free to go, despite being incredibly drugged up on painkillers. Kurt was told to help him up to bed where he could sleep off his medical high. Kurt took Remy by the arm and led him to his room, all the while Remy was mumbling incoherent nonsense. As Kurt helped tuck Remy into bed he said something that took him by surprise.

“I love you, man. You got the cutest damned smile dis side of de Mis’sippi.” Remy said, lifting his hand to grab at Kurt’s face. Kurt felt his face heat up at the compliment, but he knew Remy probably didn’t mean it.

“Hush mein freund, you need to sleep.” Kurt said, brushing Remy’s hand off his face. 

Remy grabbed at Kurt’s hand and looked him in the eyes “Please don’ go.” Remy said, fear clear in his voice. 

Kurt nodded and sat down at the end of the bed. Remy didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand, his grip staying strong. Remy mumbled something Kurt couldn’t hear. “What was that?” He asked.

“You don’ gotta stay above the covers.” Remy mumbled, a little louder now.

“I am fine where I am, Remy.” Kurt stated, not wanting to push his luck. He crossed his legs awkwardly and planted a hand carefully between Remy’s ankles. 

Remy smiled at Kurt, his eyes closed partially. “Y’know I kinda like the whole blue thing you got goin’ on.” Remy said, struggling to sit up. “Really brings out your eyes.” He reached a hand shakily to cup Kurt’s face. Kurt instinctively nuzzled into the touch. Remy smiled gently, perfect white teeth flashing. “T’anks fo’ savin’ my ass” He said, his accent heavy. 

“Not a problem, my friend.” Kurt mumbled, focusing on the soft touch of Remy’s hand on his cheek. Raising a hand, Kurt held onto Remy’s arm. The two men sat there for a moment, silence filling the room. Remy sat forward awkwardly, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Before their lips could touch Kurt placed a hand on Remy’s chest, effectively stopping him. 

“We can’t do this, not now.” Kurt stated, his heart aching at the hurt in Remy’s eyes. 

Remy nodded “You don’ swing that way do ya, blue boy.” leaning back into the bed and, to Kurt’s dismay, pulling his hand away.

Kurt shook his head “Nein, friend, it’s not like that. You aren’t in your right mind.” 

Remy frowned “Even if I was I wouldn’t regret anythin’.” He grumbled, looking away from Kurt. 

Kurt smiled softly, a fang catching on his lip “Maybe tomorrow, Remy, maybe tomorrow.” And with that he left the room.

Kurt had made it halfway down the hall before he heard Remy shout. Teleporting back into the room Kurt saw a mess of a man huddled in the corner, covered in blankets and blood. Remy had reopened the wound on his shoulder and was bleeding profusely. Kurt grabbed a hold  
Of Remy and teleported the two of them back to the medbay. Hank and Jean were still there, discussing the extent of Remy’s wounds and newfound trauma. Their conversation was cut short by a loud shout from Kurt, who was becoming increasingly aware of mortality. Hank rushed over and placed a heavy hand on the wound, applying pressure as best as he could. Jean threaded a needle and pushed Hank’s hand away. She went to work restitching the bite as best as she could, this time putting Remy to sleep for a while. 

This time Kurt stayed in the room, only moving when told. When they were done he thanked his fellow X Men and teleported Remy back to his room. Kurt tucked him in again, changing his sheets before he left. Remy was slowly waking up, this time more sober. Yellow eyes met obsidian for a moment and Remy whispered something under his breath.

“What was that?” Kurt asked, turning from the door.

“Please stay.” Remy said hoarsely, barely able to keep tears from flowing. 

Kurt nodded and sat down beside him, wiping a tear from his cheek. Kurt smiled at him and Remy smiled back. “Dere it is, dat’s what I wanted to see. You’re somethin’ else Wagner.” Remy paused for a second “Could you stay the night? I don’ think I can sleep alone tonight.” 

“Of course I will Remy, anything for you.” Kurt said, finally able to act on the urge to lay down.

Within minutes Remy was asleep. Kurt smiled at him, watching him sleep soundly. Remy would shift frequently, flinching at any noise made from the outside of his room. At one point Remy turned to his side and latched onto Kurt. Kurt laughed lightly at how he wrapped a leg over him. Kurt soon fell asleep as well, drifting off as Remy held onto him.


End file.
